pierce_the_veilfandomcom-20200213-history
Bulletproof Love
'''Bulletproof Love '''is the seventh song on the second Pierce the Veil album, Selfish Machines Description "Bulletproof Love" is a song based on Fuentes' interest "with happy songs that have morbid lyrics", calling it "one of the darkest" he's written. Written in the style of suicide note that would be found by a loved one, the lyrics are about being passionate "with someone to the point where you're hurting yourself." Video The music video for Bulletproof Love features a couple starting out seeming picture perfect, but as the video goes on we see that the wife is really unfaithful and rude to her husband. Many events of this lead to him leaving, as he packs his wife tries her best to convince him to stay, but she fails as he packs and leaves the house. In the end of the video you can see the wife, clearly sorry for and regretting what she's done, looking out the window, crying, watching her husband drive away. Lyrics I breathe you in with smoke in the backyard lights, we used to laugh until we choked into the wasted nights. It was the best time of my life, but now I sleep alone, So darling, don't, don't wake me up, 'cause my thrill is gone. (Say I'm wrong) In the sunset turning red behind the smoke, forever and alone. Yeah! You've gone and sewn me to this bed, the taste of you and me will never leave my lips again under the blinding rain. I wanna hold your hand so tight I'm gonna break my wrist, and when the vultures sing tonight I'm gonna join right in. I'll sing along, oh 'cause I don't know any other song. I'll sing along, but I'm barely hanging on. No, I'm barely hanging on. By the time you're hearing this I'll already be gone, and now there's nothing to do but scream at the drunken moon. This isn't fair! (No!) Don't you try to blame this on me. My love for you was bulletproof but you're the one who shot me. And god damn it, I can barely say your name, so I'll try to write it and fill the pen with blood from the sink. Woah oh But don't just say it, you should sing my name. Pretend that it's a song 'cause forever it's yours, and we can sing this on the way home. I'll sing along, oh 'cause I don't know any other song. I'll sing along, but I'm barely hanging on. No, I'm barely hanging on. By the time you're hearing this I'll already be gone, and now there's nothing to do but tear my voice apart. Nothing to do, but scream at the drunken moon. Selfish Machines #Besitos #Southern Constellations #The Boy Who Could Fly #Caraphernelia #Fast Times at Clairemont High #The New National Anthem #Bulletproof Love #Stay Away from My Friends #I Don't Care If You're Contagious #Disasterology #Million Dollar Houses (The Painter) #The Sky Under the Sea Category:Songs Category:Singles